


unlock me,more

by roseey



Series: unlock [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, but hey he will come around, scoups is a little douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Hey lovelies! Thanks for the kudos and comments for unlock! it was so nice of you all!!! I'm continuing this series, as you can see and hopefully the update satisfies you!!!And I wanna dedicate this to my dear reader flameakai for making my day with her comments and i have set my eyes on some other readers to dedicate my other fics!!!!Thank you for the love!!!!!!





	unlock me,more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flameakai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameakai/gifts).



> Hey lovelies! Thanks for the kudos and comments for unlock! it was so nice of you all!!! I'm continuing this series, as you can see and hopefully the update satisfies you!!!  
> And I wanna dedicate this to my dear reader flameakai for making my day with her comments and i have set my eyes on some other readers to dedicate my other fics!!!!  
> Thank you for the love!!!!!!

'Isn't this a little scandalous,  _hnng-_ with your wife sleeping next door?' Jeonghan whispered, bouncing on Seungcheol's lap, with the latter's hand firmly pressed on his ass cheeks to guide him through. 

The ex-hooker didn't expect the mafia leader to have a pretty female opening the door to his mansion in the middle of nowhere, and he was positive that he heard a wolf growling along some where. He at first thought, it was some home keeper or something, but when her question of " _How was the day honey?"_ went unanswered from Seungcheol's side, did the reality click. 

It was not his first time being a part of infedile acts anyway, if considering the many of the services he had rendered to the middle aged men is anything to go by.

Seungcheol's looking at him, straight through his eyes, his thick eye lashes gaining his attention, amidst the blown out pupil staring intensely at him. He can't belive if he's worth all of this. 

'I don't hear her complaining' 

A logical answer, but either of them know it's not exactly that. 

'She may not deserve this' Jeonghan said, feeling his thighs cramp up. If it were to be anyone, he could have just jumped and bounced, making them come within two minutes, but Seungcheol's dragging it for long, making sure he feels the friction of his cock against his walls. 

Now, that's something new. 

' _May_  is the key word here, Jeonghan' Seungcheol grunted, slapping his ass with a firm hit, making the other gasp mildly, which resulted him in gripping the mobster's shoulder and pierce them with his blunt nails. 

His hair became damp at mild perspiration, and the room grew immensely hot, despite the blasting air conditioner. 

He wanted to ask Seungcheol if he could lie down, but he beat him to do that, seeing the struggle he had with riding him. It was an exhausting day for Jeonghan, after all. 

'She's your wife' Jeonghan said, while shifting position, his legs up in air, with Seungcheol lining up his cock, but for a moment, he looked like he's contemplating, and before he knows, he's ducking his face down to the level of his rear. 

Jeonghan wondered what's going on, because he wanted a reply for what he said earlier, and before he could even see it, he  _feels it,_ because there's a tongue poking at his rim, and it's getting completely sucked. 

He threw his head and moaned so loudly that the entire neighbourhood could hear his sex noise. 

It's just trees around the mansion, so he knows he won't be booked.  

But that doesn't stop his thoughts from pondering about a lady silently sobbing over the fact that her husband's screwing someone in her ear shot. It's fucking incredible, in a way. 

When Seungcheol looked up, he's slightly breathing with effort and Jeonghan didn't have the strength to angle up his neck and peer at him. From six hours of staying with him, he could kind of tell how his face would look at what kind of times. 

'Yeah...so what?' 

Jeonghan momentarily forgot the question he asked earlier. 

'It's bad' He said. 'That's cruel, even' 

He felt hands gripping his thighs. 

'And you are _my_ whore, so you should know your place' 

That fucking hurt him like a bitch. It was not his first time being called names, but every time someone does that, it stings a little more than it should. It's not his fault that he's forced to do for filling his stomach with food. Hunger, after all is the worst of all sensations to experience. 

He stared up at the ceiling, tears stinging his eyes, when the memories of his first time re-surfaced. He was only nineteen then, barely surviving the cusps of poverty and his alcoholic father. It was quite a feat when a sha-

'Jeonghan' 

A crisp shiver sailed down his spine at the call of his name. 

He looked up, supporting his torso with his elbows. 

Seungcheol's staring at him, less intense and he's eyeing him up and down, as though searching for him- before he gently says.

'Turn around for me' 

Jeonghan nearly snorted at that, and turned around to show his back, propped on his knees and hands. It almost became a habit to him at this rate. Only that now, Seungcheol took the balance of his elbow away and made his cheek get pressed to the bed, while he embraced him from the back, and before even Jeonghan could realize, he felt the other's prick entering him. 

His small gasps and whines got muffled by the thick sheets and the smell of it is something similar when he pressed his nose against the mafia's neck. It's an expensive perfume and he could tell that much. 

It goes like that for a while- Seungcheol grunting in his ear and pressing teeth marks, breaking his skin and gripping his waist from underneath. Just like every time, he comes before his client, and flattens out entirely, chest heaving with need for oxygen. 

His over sensitive body couldn't take the thrusts anymore, so he whines a little, craning his neck up to see how far Seungcheol is. 

The mafia boss' face is a proof of how bliss-ed out he is, which is screwed up in pleasure, as the snap of his hips become a little erratic. 

Seungcheol's eyes meets his, and suddenly fingers grip his chin as he was forced to maintain eye contact with him. Jeonghan zoned out a little, staring at the other's nose instead of his eyes, but when the deliver of his thrust gets a little more than deep, he jerks back his gaze to the other's orbs instead. 

It makes things a little more intimate, because when Seungcheol came- the feel of it coupled with other's soul piercing gaze riled him up in a pleasant way. 

But reality checked in, when his hole got rid of its new associate. 

'Was it good?' Seungcheol asked, a little breathy, and a retort was ready on Jeonghan's tongue. 

'It's me who usually asks that, but I appreciate the change, and yeah...it was good' He replied. 

A sigh was heard. 

'Why do you keep talking about others when you are with me?' 

It's not particularly angry, but carried a little irritated tone, if deeply considering it. 

'I never used to speak, in fact, they don't want me to speak- so kindly adjust' Jeonghan said, turning to lie on his stomach so his back could get some relief. 

But it turned out to be a bad choice since Jeonghan from that angle could see Seungcheol's face, which is sporting a hazy confused expression. Was he probably thinking on how to get rid of him, now that his job is done? But what about the payment details? Was the dinner bought at the fancy restaurant is the whole payment? He needs the money to save for himself. 

He got on his legs and decided to climb out of the bed, and that's when Seungcheol began to speak.

'Where are you going?' 

He almost sounded scandalized. 

'Uhmmm....home?'

'I thought I made it clear to you' The mobster said, sitting up. The sight of his naked form is disturbing Jeonghan slightly, because in his years of service, he hadn't seen some quite as fit as Seungcheol. 

'The set up you are aiming for is too- _unrealistic_ , Mister' Jeonghan said, searching for his shirt. 'Besides, I feel sorry for your wife and it's not my place,  _I_ _know that'_

Seungcheol stares at him like he had grown two heads. 

'I thought spreading your legs were the only job you had' Seungcheol tuts, and Jeonghan saw red in an instant. Even though, it was true to an extent, he didn't have to be called out for that. Every one deserves a break and so does Jeonghan. 

He rose his arm to slap Seungcheol-mafia boss or not- but it was easily ducked and folded to his chest, and he got his lips captured with a hot moist ones, and the smell of pepper mint and spicy soup clouded his mind. 

Tears were streaming down his eyes from suppressed anger, but the kiss was oddly comforting in a way, momentarily distracting from the cruel bite of other's words. The tongue didn't reach quite far and Jeonghan was the one to pull apart. 

'You are an asshole' He breathed, and Seungcheol smiled at that, a genuine one. 

'It's better than speaking about my wife' He stated, nosing his jaw line. 'I get a little  _tacky_  at that, so I suggest you stop talking about her' 

Jeonghan can't help but feel guilty for her. It's his type to put himself in other's shoes.

'You know I have to go back....I can't stay here' He said, and gasped when teeth tugged at the skin in his neck. 

'who said?'

'I said' He retorted. 

'I didn't know that you were capable of speaking non-sense' Seungcheol said. 'You should tame down that too' 

'I'm not the submissive type you are aiming for, and I'm not  _your_ whore' 

A finger slipped past the rim of his hole, and Jeonghan arched beautifully at that. 

'You belong in here, on my bed, between my legs, baby....don't struggle keeping away from me, because it's fucking useless'

It was not a request, clearly. 

Jeonghan at the moment, wondered what he have gotten himself into. He wanted to push the buttons, and see what Seungcheol would do to him. Maybe if stars are on his side, he could get kicked out with a beating or two. 

'I'm not your wife! She's in next room!' 

To his surprise, he heard a dark chuckle. 

'I don't like to marry something, I like to  _own_  something- and you, my personal baby doll- I own you, and you owe my your life...just roll around the money I give, and you'll be fine' 

Jeonghan stared at him, when he was pushed back again, legs separated wide. 

'I don't like this' He said. 

'Get used to it' Is what he gets as a reply.

 

 


End file.
